The Doll Woman
'''The Doll Woman '''is a boss enemy encountered in Condemned 2: Bloodshot. As her name suggests, she is dressed in a doll motif and exhibits child-like behavior. Like all Influenced, she is highly insane and aggressive. The Doll Woman is fought twice and ultimately killed by Ethan Thomas in the Walker Doll Factory. Condemned 2: Bloodshot The Doll Woman is first seen, albeit in silhouette, during the opening cutscene of the Doll Factory level, where she runs away after Ethan bursts through the factory door. She can later be seen performing cartwheels down a hallway as Ethan tries to open the rollup door. The Doll Woman's grafitti can be seen throughout the factory, featuring cartoony images and phrases like "Loveable Babies" and "Pattycake?". The Doll Woman first attacks Ethan about halfway through the level, throwing Blow-Up Dolls at him, though he manages to scare her off. The Doll Woman reappears towards the end of the level, after Ethan locates a fuse for the elevator. After a long battle, Ethan manages to subdue her before shoving her head into a vice, crushing it. Battle Strategy The Doll Woman wields an enormous saw shaped like a lollipop which can deal heavy damage although it is possible to disarm her of it and she will always drop it after the first encounter. The Doll Woman is highly resilient to damage, and can absorb a number of hits before going down. The Doll Woman fights like any other Influenced, except that she is very acrobatic and will perform cartwheels and backflips to dodge the player's attacks. In both encounters, the player is supplied with numerous healthkits. During the first encounter with the Doll Woman, she will jump down from a catwalk and begin striking at the player. It is suggested that the player have a weapon when fighting her and parry frequently. After dealing enough damage, the Doll Woman will retreat to the catwalk and begin to throw dolls at the player. The player must always be ready to seek cover since the dolls can eliminate an entire segment of health when they explode, and their blast radius is quite large. In order to defeat the Doll Woman, the player must pick up dolls, either from a nearby box or from the converyor belt, and throw them at her. The best strategy is to throw the doll in the direction that the Doll Woman is running to, which will give it time to explode before she gets near it. The second time the player fights the Doll Woman, she will produce another lollipop saw, having dropped her first one. The Doll Woman fights the same this time as before, only now, the area is smaller and there are fewer hiding spots. Again, the player should parry as often as possible, and keep their distance from her. If the player has any shots left in the Taser, it would be wise to use them. Once defeated, the Doll Woman will fall to her knees. Grab her by the neck and carry her over to the large vice on the other side of the room. Ethan will automatically shove her head into it and crush it, killing her. Trivia *When in combat, the Doll Woman will taunt the player by giggling and saying "Let's Play!". She also performs sexually suggestive poses, which often leave her open to attack. *She also seems to be immune to fire, it is unknown how though. *Even as her head is being crushed, the Doll Woman continues to laugh. *When playing on FPS mode, the player does not need to put the Doll Woman's head in the vice to kill her; simply shooting her in the head will finish her off. This does not apply to The Thief, however, who must still be killed the normal way even in FPS mode. *Her appearance and child-like behavior appear to be based on Harley Quinn, a villian from the Batman universe. Category:Enemies Category:Boss enemies Category:Characters